disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Echidna's Children
Echidna's Children are the most horrifying and vicious monsters of the ancient Greek world. They appeared in the ''Hercules'' TV series. As the children of Echidna and Typhon, they are all gifted with incredible strength and they can come in any form or size. List of children Cerberus Cerberus is a giant three-headed dog who acts as the guardian of the Underworld. Hydra The Hydra is a vicious giant female serpent-like monster that grows multiple heads every time one is chopped off. Sealed under a boulder in Thebes, Hercules unintendedly releases the Hydra, which has been set up as a fixed contest by Hades to kill the hero. Hercules defeats it, thus earning the hero fame and adoration from the people of Thebes. Cyclops This Cyclops is a giant hoofed monster with a single horn and eye who is never mentioned by name. He is far larger than the other Cyclopes seen in the series, but his large size and strength is nothing compared to the Cyclops from the film who allied himself with the Titans. Orthos Orthos is a lazy two headed cyclops that fought Hercules twice. One head is the thinker, the other head is dumber and tends to ruin their plans. Trivia *In original mythology, Orthos was a two headed dog doublet (brother) of Cerberus. Nemean Lion The Nemean Lion was the scourge of Nemea who was feared by all its inhabitants. Chimera The Chimera is a giant amalgamation of numerous creatures, possessing a lion's body and mane, a dragon or lion-like face (which slightly resembles her father Typhon's), a goat's legs and horns, clawed humanoid hands, reptilian skin, and has a snake for a tail. She is capable of breathing flames from both ends. Ladon Ladon is the youngest of Echidna's children and the last one she bore before Typhon was imprisoned. Out of all her children Ladon is the only one who bares a physical resemblance to both his parents. Gegeines Gegeines is a 4-armed sailor eating yeti-like giant who is enemies with Jason of the Argonauts. Sea Nymphs work with Gegenius luring sailors to him for him to feed on, in exchange he spares the Sea Nymphs. Trivia * He is based on the Gegenees, 6-armed giants that live on the same island as the Doliones. They were fought of by Hercules with help from the Argonauts. * He was voiced by Brad Garrett in his 1st appearance, and Frank Welker in his 2nd appearance. Minotaur The Minotaur is a large humanoid bull who enjoyed causing mayhem and destruction in the city of Heraklion, the capital of Crete. When Crete's king Minos finally captured him he requested of Daedalus and Icarus to build a large maze to keep the Minotaur imprisoned. However the insane king only wanted to use the maze for entertainment by throwing innocent people into the maze so they could be hunted by the Minotaur. Trivia * In the original myth the Minotaur was the stepson of King Minos but in the animated series there is no mention of the two being related. *In the film, the Minotaur had red eyes and lacked clothing and facial hair and in the episode Hercules and the Parents Weekend he had purple skin as an infant (although this may be due to a lack of fur). *In the episode Hercules and the Bacchanal, it is implied that there may be more than one Minotaur. Sphinx The Sphinx is a game-show loving monster who lives high up on a mountain top. Whenever someone trespasses on his domain he forces them to play on his game show and if they answer all his questions right he gives them a fabulous prize but if they get them wrong he eats them. Trivia *In the original myths, the Sphinx was female, not male. However this sphinx bears several similarities to its Egyptian counterpart, namely the beard and gender. Caucasian Eagle The Caucasian Eagle is a giant bird who was ordered by Zeus to eat the liver of the imprisoned Titan Prometheus every day as punishment for the Titan's disobedience. After so many years together, it seemed that Prometheus and the Eagle had formed an unwanted casual relationship where they would casually talk about how annoying their routine is and how the Eagle has grown bored of eating nothing but Prometheus' liver to the point where he even brought an onion with him to add flavor to it, much to Prometheus' annoyance. When Prometheus was freed by Hercules, Hades transformed the Eagle into a fire bird to subdue him, which the Eagle appreciated as he could now eat the liver fried. In the end, Hercules managed to subdue the Eagle and convince his father to free Prometheus. As a result, he could no longer do his routine with the Titan. He was voiced by Jerry Stiller. Gorgon An image of a Gorgon resembling the one from the film is seen in the episode Hercules and the Parents Weekend while Echidna is singing about her children. Whether Echidna is the mother of all Gorgons or just this one is unknown. Arachne Arachne (voiced by Vicki Lewis) – appears in "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate" as the guardian of the Tapestry of Fate. She is a spider-like monster with a bored, sarcastic personality. She only became a guardian because of her mother saying she should see the world and eat exotic people. Category:Hercules characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females Category:Giants Category:Horses Category:Spiders Category:Snakes Category:Eagles Category:Pigs Category:Gorillas Category:Lions Category:Dogs